Pi'illo Love
by KingMobieeDa2nd
Summary: After the long and storied events of Mario and Luigi Dream Team, true emotions spring to life. The Pi'illo Kingdom must learn to thrive without the Dream Stone and learn to work with their own hands. Two souls on this island may be destined for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first of these, so I shall not be entirely perfect. This will be short (a short story) as I am filled with inexperience. *Hint* *Hint* This is a test (sort of). I just finished M&L Dream Team (again) and thought it would be a pleasant thing if I commemorated it for once. I know people have written stories like these, and I take nothing from them. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE NINTENDO-RELATED, ALPHADREAM-RELATED OR ANYTHING OF THE LIKE. So please! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mario and Luigi had just finished their final mustache polishing at the Golden Shop in the Driftwood Shores. The Princess was finally done shopping in Wakeport. All of the Toads had been gathered at the blimport, ready to take off on a blimp back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Not everyone was ready to part with Pi'illo Island though. Starlow had chosen to stay longer because she wanted to help the Pi'illo folk rebuild their society and homes, since they could no longer rely on their Dream Stone. Luigi was passed out (as usual) in the blimp as Mario and Princess Peach said their goodbyes to their dear Star Sprite. She was going to miss them dearly, but knew that she would see them once again (in Paper Jam).

"Take care of Luigi for me Mario! Okay? Make sure he keeps his overalls on and his hammer handy!" Mario laughed and could not help but think of all the times that his sibling had never buttoned his overalls on important occasions.

Starlow gave Mario a quick handshake with her foot (as she lacked any hands) and gave the Princess a huge hug with them. "I'm really going to miss you, Starlow." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But I'm confident we'll meet again someday." Starlow nodded and helped carry that last of the Mario's bags to the blimp's storage.

The final syrup jars and ultra mushrooms were stowed away, and the blimp took off into the new morning's rising sun. The sky was a bright orange with little cloud covering. Starlow waved goodbye (with her feet) until the blimp was out of sight over the horizon. She then turned around, looking at Pi'illo castle in the distance. It had been repaired quite a bit since Dreamy Bowser's defeat in his evil castle. The stones that were cracked open had been patched up and the rotting wood was replaced. Starlow even helped with that, using her telekinesis powers, but being careful to not overuse her powers, as she could exhaust herself. She went up to the castle and into the newly furnished cafeteria. She ate breakfast quickly, while gazing at the Zeekeeper banners and Pi'illo symbols covering the walls and ceiling. As she looked at those Pi'illo symbols, a strange feeling churned inside of her stomach. But it swiftly disintegrated and she walked off to where she promised the Pi'illo folk she would help out with next.

So far, the Pi'illos were doing fantastic fixing up their once proud home. Starlow was greatly appreciated in assisting with that difficult task. They had relied so much on the Dream Stone, they had forgotten how to use their own two hands and what hard labor meant. Starlow headed off down south to Mushrise Park to help bring up some of the old Zeekeeper statues. The great bird himself had requested (quite rudely) to the Pi'illos that he be idolized for helping bring down Neo Bowser Castle.

Today though, it was extremely windy. More so than the usual Mushrise Park. Twice, three statues had nearly crushed teams of Pi'illos, organized by Dreambert, when they could not withstand the breezes. Starlow arrived on the scene of five pink and one blue Pi'illo pulling up a statue that was in fairly good condition. Using a rope, they struggled very much to make it rise. Starlow knew she shouldn't levitate something so heavy, but with the others doing so much of the work, it should be safe. So she did so and within thirty seconds, the statue was up and the Pi'illos could not thank Starlow enough for her help.

Starlow helped lift these statues until the Zeekeeper showed up, complimenting the Pi'illos' hard work. "GOOD!" He exclaimed. "These should cover some of the costs that I mentioned earlier! Saving the world doesn't come cheap you know!"

Some of the Pi'illos were angered by this, but it was too late to say anything, as the Zeekeeper flew off, saying that he had other financial costs to inspect on the island. Starlow was satisfied with herself and decided to head back to Pi'illo Castle for some lunch. She turned northwards and set off there. The short journey went smoothly until she showed up at the big white bridge. It was still very windy and that made it difficult for Starlow to keep hovering in a straight direction. She went slowly on the bridge. She could have floated over the underground without it, but today, it was safer to take the bridge. In the distance, little gusts of wind formed small tornadoes. Very, VERY suddenly, one of these tornadoes flew right towards Starlow. Without warning, it swerved her off the right side of the bridge an into the abyss below! She couldn't fly because the the momentum was too strong, pushing her farther down.

She screamed and just then, she stopped falling! She stared into the darkness below, hearing a voice say, "DON'T WORRY, STARLOW! I WON'T LET GO OF YOU!" She was being pulled back up to the bridge. When she was put down gently, her vision was blurred.

When her eyes cleared, she realized that the wind had nearly completely ceased. "Are you well?" Said the voice of the one who saved her. "Starlow?" She looked up and saw her rescuer. Of all the people who could have done so! It was him! Prince Dreambert saved her life. He had his orange cloak on as always. "Dreambert!" She said. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" "Oh it is nothing, friend." He replied. "I was on my way to see those statues when I saw you crossing this bridge. I thought it my duty to save you from falling into that perpetual darkness." Starlow couldn't stop staring at Dreambert. She heard him saying what he said but didn't really listen at all.

"So noble and kind." She thought to herself. Her star above her head suddenly glowed very brightly. Her sign of nervousness. "Are you okay Starlow?" She heard Dreambert ask. She snapped out of her trans. "Oh! Y-yes I'm fine!" "Your star. Why does it do that?" He said. "Oh! Um... It does that after a great amount of excitement." Dreambert nodded in agreement. "I see. Sorry for being so inquisitive." "No! It's okay! A lot of people wonder why it does that!" The two just looked at each other for a few seconds until Dreambert spoke up. "Well, I had better get going." He said. "Yeah. Me too." Starlow replied.

Dreambert trekked onto Mushrise Park and she went on to the castle. But something strange stopped her. She looked back to Dreambert, who was fading over the hill. She unfroze once more and finally made it back to Pi'illo Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one is done. I just hope someone out there reads this. I don't expect them to, and no pity parties for me. *Ahem* Continuing on. Based on another one of these stories, "The Star Sprite That Became Happy," (By Dreaming Creator, so LOTS OF CREDIT TO YA) perspectives will change between our two protagonists. **

* * *

The Pi'illos who usually served Starlow did so with silence today because she seemed in deep thought. "Who is Dreambert?" She thought. "He's charming and I adore the way he talks. So ancient, just like his people!" Most of these thoughts came by very quickly. Soon without realizing, Starlow had finished her meal and chose where to help out next. She had not been assigned anything, so she just went to her room in the second level of the castle. The brock staff had agreed to move out long ago to allow the Pi'illos to rebuild in peace, so the hotel area of the castle became the many rooms for its residents.

Starlow's room was on the end, in the northwest corner. It was a nice place to be in. It had a bed with soft white sheets, a wardrobe full of clothes (which Starlow did not really need), two tables with two chairs each and a window that looked out on the blimport and the sea beyond. It got very beautiful at dawn and dusk, when the sun rose and set.

Starlow paced around her room, levitating different books that she had from her bookshelf that the castle provided. She tried to avoid these ominous thoughts. She gazed at many works. "How to Make the Best of Your Vacations," "The Pi'illos: A History," "Coins and Loads of Coins!" and "The Prince of Legend." Wait. Starlow looked at that last one before putting it down. On the cover, it showed Dreambert in all his glory with his Pi'illo army behind him. They looked to be attacking Antasma. "He looks so brave..." Starlow said to herself.

* * *

Dreambert had finished observing the newly erected statues. They looked fine to him, so he drifted to Dozing Sands, to the Dream Stone's original resting place. He had instructed some of his subjects to fix the Dreampoint and its pillars and what not. While traversing through the white sands and avoiding the flounder fish, he crossed paths with Eldream the Elder Pi'illo.

"Ah! It is good to see you my Prince!" He said with delight. "Greetings, Eldream." Dreambert said. "Are you well?" "Quite my Prince, quite! I was just examining the work being projected onto the Dreampoint over there. It is coming along nicely, but you shall probably want to see it for yourself I presume?" "Yes Eldream." He said, looking behind him with a look of uneasiness. Eldream seemed to notice this. "Are you okay my prince?" He asked as politely as possible. "Hmm? Yes. I am well." "Something appears to be on your mind. Is that so?" "Yes but... it's nothing of importance." The Elder Pi'illo looked at the Prince with a look of suspicion. But he must have realized who he was talking to. "Well if you say so, my Prince. I shall be off then. Good Afternoon!" Dreambert nodded and pressed onward.

"What am I thinking?" He said to himself. Dreambert attempted to put the thought he thought out of his head as he neared the Dreampoint. But the truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about what he thought about. Dreambert was not just thinking about someTHING. He was thinking about someONE. "S-Starlow..." He said out loud. "Wait. Starlow? Why do I think of her? Maybe... Maybe I must see her agai-" "Fair greeting, Prince Dreambert!" One of the five purple Pi'illos, Perry, had floated in front of him. Dreambert stopped thinking at once to speak to him. "Hello, Perry. How goes this repair session?" "It goes quite well!" He responded. "We've managed to dig up two more Dozites to help power the heaviest of pillars to stand on their own.

Dreambert nodded at this and took a walk around the ruins. Bits of stone and shattered Dozite fragments littered the sandy ground. All of the Pi'illos who were there were sweating, yet proud of the work that they were doing. After nearly a half an hour of watching the work, Dreambert mentioned to Perry and the others that he was leaving for Pi'illo Castle for business of his own.

Upon arriving there, the Prince found no comfort to his previous thoughts. He ordered some food at the cafeteria and later helped to lift the large candles and relight them. What he did not see was someone watching him all the while. Starlow was not observing the job getting done. She was observing Dreambert. He was helping his own people. It was the right thing to do and she knew that. Then suddenly, something burst inside of Starlow. A flurry of emotions came. Happiness, nervousness and a most powerful one. One called love. Yep. Right then and there. In the seemingly unlikeliest of places. She found out that day that she loved somebody. Dreambert.

* * *

Starlow felt as if she had to do something to help. Or at least say a few words. But she just stood there, watching Dreambert lift one of the more heavy giant candles. She slowly creeped forward towards him. But then, Dreambert took his eyes off of what he was doing and froze at the sight of her. He stopped completely. At the very end of pillar, which was the heaviest and most dangerous part.

The other Pi'illos lost control of it and wobbled strongly. And in an instant it collapsed with a thump. It had landed on Dreambert. Pi'illos screamed with shock as they tried to lift the thing off of Dreambert's unconscious body. The whole time, Starlow watched in horror. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" A pink Pi'illo pleaded aloud. "Starlow!" Another yelled. "Levitate this thing!" She did no more than what she was told. As she moved the pillar upwards bit by bit, her strength ran out quickly. She could not do this for long. "We got it!" Someone yelled. Starlow stopped levitating the pillar and breathed rapidly.

Half of Dreambert's body looked flattened. The pillar only appeared to have crushed his lower body. "Get a doctor!" Several Pi'illos yelled. Within minutes, a blue Pi'illo in a white labcoat appeared along with four other Pi'illos carrying a stretcher. Dreambert was hauled onto the stretcher and carried off to the infirmary. The doctor went up to Starlow and said, "Starlow! Thank goodness you're here! You've had more experience with our Prince than any one else these past few months. You should come with me and see what can be done for him." "Will anything bad happen to him?" She said. "We shall see..."

The infirmary was put in the staff room, since no more brock employees worked at Pi'illo Castle. Several beds and medicines lay around the room. Dreambert was placed at the very end. The doctor and Starlow entered, rushing to him. "An exam should take only a few minutes." The doctor said. Starlow was relieved to see this become so quick but was shocked to find her eyes watering up at the sight of Dreambert. He looked completely miserable and not like royalty at all. Starlow hovered closer to his face as the doctor probed his legs and feet, which looked to be shattered. His face had a certain look to it now. A one of failed hope. But perhaps a glimmer still shined.

Five minutes passed and the doctor finished with what he was doing. "He'll be fine. But his legs less so." Starlow looked somewhat queasy. "Luckily, Prince Dreambert is a Pi'illo, so he has faster regenerative properties than most creatures. "How long will it take for his legs to heal? Starlow asked. "About two days, give or take. I know this may sound sudden, but you must take care of him. You are the best person for this job, as you seen him more than anyone else, as I've said before. He can't hover or walk in his current condition, so I'm trusting you to feed him and make sure he gets well. We shall take him to your room, if that isn't a problem." "Not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Please allow me to know if this is a lost cause. Thanks. Enjoy your read.**

* * *

Starlow looked at Dreambert, lying in her own bed. He was still unconscious, but looked somewhat better. The late afternoon sun was pouring through the one window, shining down on his body. "I will look after you." Starlow said to him, though she knew that he wouldn't hear it. Starlow sat down in one of her chairs, just gazing at Dreambert. "I love him. That's what I want to tell him." She said to herself. Thinking thoroughly, she soon fell asleep in the chair, with a thought of uneasiness in her gut.

It must have been morning when Starlow awoke. The sun rose as the stars and constellations disappeared on the other side of the world. She looked over to Dreambert. She heard him groan with pain. She went over to him. His eyes slowly opened and sparkled with interest. "S-Starlow?" He said. "What happened? Where am I?" "You're in my own room." She said. "Your legs. They're broken. The doctor said it will take at least two days for them to completely heal up." "What?" He said with freight. "Nonsense! I must aid my people! I cannot lay in bed!" He attempted to rise from the bed, but was instead struck with a great pain in his lower body. He screamed.

"You need to rest, Rushbert!" Starlow ordered. "Besides. It would do you some good to lie down for a bit and relax. You probably have been overworking yourself, haven't you?" "Yes. I suppose that is true." Then without reason, Starlow's star glowed above her head. Dreambert looked at it with curiosity. But then he looked away and gazed at her eyes. He realized that he was turning red himself. "I-I am quite hungry. Shall I go to eat breakfast down in the dining area?" "Don't worry! I'll bring it to you! What would you like?" "Just tea and a few biscuits please." Starlow took the order and went down to the cafeteria to get his meal.

After a short while, she returned with the food and set it down on a nightstand next to Dreambert. "Thank you." He said kindly. For a prince, he ate his meal quite rapidly and without much manner to it. Starlow did not care though. She just sat and watched. "I apologize." Dreambert said. "Would like this last biscuit?" He offered it to her. It was a simple task, but Starlow was somehow over come with emotion once more. She undid herself though and levitated the biscuit into her mouth. It was delicious. The freshly baked Pi'illo dough was marvelous and the butter on it melted when it touched someone's mouth. "Tea?" Dreambert offered his own tea to her. Normally Starlow did not like tea. But for some particular reason, she took a few sips of the liquid and enjoyed it very much.

The two had finished their shared breakfast and could not decide on what to do. Dreambert suggested that she read a story. "One about a kind of people and their history if you don't mind." He had said. Starlow picked one up about the Bean Bean race. It contained information about the Mario Bros. and how they saved their land once. Dreambert was quite fascinated with this and Starlow as well. She hadn't been with them back then. They finished the first few chapters of that book and got bored. Dreambert fell asleep, talking of what it was like to live before the time of Antasma. Starlow somehow managed to fall asleep too, right in her bed with Dreambert.

For the rest of the time it took Dreambert to heal, nothing very eventful happened. They talked and read to each other, laughing and having a good time. Two days passed. Starlow awoke once again to find an empty bed in the early morning. Dreambert must have gotten up. His legs must have healed. He was standing by the window, watching the sun rise. Starlow got up too to take a place next to him.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" He asked to her. "I've always imagined what could be over the horizon." "Other people silly!" Starlow responded with a yawn. They both looked at each other. Dreambert's eyes sparkled and Starlow's glowed. But then suddenly, a knock on the closed door came from the other side. Starlow went to open it, becoming quite angry with the one who interrupted her chance to find true love. It was the doctor. He had come to check on Dreambert's current state.

"Good morning, Starlow!" He said. "Ah! My Prince! You appear to be well, yes?" "That is very correct doctor. I feel rejuvenated with new strength! Today, I should be able to help my people with the construction around the island." "Well then there is no need for further instruction. You take care now, my Prince!" The Pi'illo doctor left the room, leaving the Star Sprite and Dreambert alone again.

"So where are you going this time?" Starlow asked him. "I should likely go to Driftwood Shore. The Pi'illos there are remodeling the cavern on western shore. It'd be best if I provided my effort as well to the cause." Starlow looked sort of sad. She wanted him to stay. Not even if he was injured. But just because she loved his company. And she loved him. "But I would like to ask you something before I go, Starlow." He said. She looked up with hope in her heart. "Would you like to come with me? I could use your assistance. You've proven to be a very great friend." Starlow's star glowed brightly. "Oh! Y-Yes! Of course I would!" She said, overflowing with joy.

* * *

Dreambert was glad for himself and felt that he had made a good choice, bringing Starlow with him to Driftwood Shore. He was beginning to see a growing feeling inside of him. "Am I in love?" He asked himself while walking with Starlow to the shores. "Could I be so with her? Alas I must focus on my current task." He looked at Starlow. She did not notice him thinking hard, as she was watching the rivers flow out to the big blue sea.

"It is good to see you are well once more, my Prince." Said Hensley, the Pi'illo who was supervising the remodeling of the ruins in Driftwood Shore. "I am quite so." Dreambert said. "And as you can no doubt see, I have brought Starlow with me today. I believe she can be more than an asset to this project." Starlow shook Hensley's hand with her right foot. "I'll try not to be a distraction." She said.

Starlow was guided into the inner cave, where the Jellyfish Sheets once rested. She was given the task of removing the large stone that they rested on, so that something else more important and/or attractive could be placed there. The coral surrounding it had already been removed, so the job would not be too hard. Three other pink Pi'illos and Prince Dreambert were also given this job. Starlow began to use her levitation powers as Dreambert and the other Pi'illos lifted the stone. Dreambert did his absolute best to not focus on Starlow, as he had done last time, which caused his broken legs. The stone was extremely heavy, even with four others helping to lift it. They only needed to move it a few feet to the river that ran down and out of the cave. More Pi'illos would then take it after it was dropped into the stream and the current pushed it down.

"Keep going!" Dreambert struggled to say. "About three more feet." He saw for a moment only that even Starlow, who did not even have to touch it, had trouble moving the stone. Suddenly, one side of it dropped to the ground. A Pi'illo had exhausted all his strength that he could muster and was on his knees panting hardly. Dreambert and the others lost control. The stone fell flat on the ground, just narrowly missing Dreambert's arms and crushing them to nothing.

"We should just push it." Starlow said. "Yes." Dreambert agreed. "Everyone! Put on its side and push it! It will require less effort and be quicker than whatwe have just done." Everyone got back up again and went along once more. The stone was lifted and the Pi'illos pushed hard. Starlow used her feet to push as well. This seemed to no avail. It hardly went anywhere. "Who built this stone?" A Pi'illo yelled in frustration. "We must push harder!" Dreambert commanded. "Now!" Slowly, the stone inched along. It took a whole ten minutes to travel just two and half more feet.

The stone was dropped into the underground river and it gently floated along the current, which was just strong enough to make it move. Everybody was out of breath. "Good... job my friends! We have done it!" Dreambert chanted. And without warning, in all his pride, he hugged Starlow, who's star shined so brightly, its light reflected off the cavern's walls, making the water of the river sparkle a little. The other Pi'illos did not know what this meant. Starlow blushed, her cheeks turning scarlet. Soon, Dreambert let go, apologizing for that being so abrupt. "Just... Just in the moment is all." He blushed too.

* * *

Starlow was in disbelief that the one she loved hugged her. "Maybe he does love as well?" She thought. It was all a mystery. The two helped around the cavern and shoreline with other smaller tasks for the rest of that day. Clearing excess water that flooded the area, convincing that old Shelltop to give up on his minigame that no one came to and exterminating hermite crabs that had infested holes in the walls of the cave. It was after dark and hundreds of stars blanketed the sky before the work was done.

Dreambert and Starlow headed back to Pi'illo Castle for the night. The were crossing the white bridge when they stopped to look at the cloudless sky. Brickle had finally ordered a set rails to be added to the bridge after Starlow complained to him about nearly losing her life on it. It was much safer to cross now. She and Dreambert stood beside one another.

"I always loved the night sky." Starlow said plainly. "Somewhere my home is up there." Dreambert simply nodded. He was mesmerized by it. But something else was hypnotizing him as well. Someone. Without thinking, he put his hand around Starlow's back (because she had no hands to hold). Starlow froze. "What do I do?" She thought. "Is now the time? Am I really ready?" Dreambert must have sensed her stress and let go instantly. "Sorry." He said quietly. "No. It's okay." She said. They continued to look at the sky a little longer before leaving once and for all.

Nighttime passed. When Starlow went to the cafeteria the next morning for breakfast, she saw Dreambert there, sitting alone at the far end of one of the tables. She decided to join him after fighting with herself to go to her room to eat instead. Dreambert looked up from his meal. "Good morning, Starlow. Are you well?" "Yeah. Mind if I join you?" "Not at all." She sat across from him and began to levitate food towards her mouth. "So where are you going today?" She asked. "The Somnom Woods I believe. There is a lot of news surrounding a giant tree that has fallen over. I will probably help take it out of the way."

Dreambert looked as if he had something greater than a felled tree on his mind. Like he wanted to tell someone something.

* * *

"Starlow..." He began slowly. "Yesterday was a great day for my people. But not just for them, but for the both of us as well..." Starlow looked at him intently. "Go on." She said. "I... feel something within me. I have not felt this feeling before. Before I met you." "What are you saying?" "I'm saying... I'm saying that you are special to me. In a very extraordinary way." His hands were quivering. "Starlow... Would you follow me to my room? Not now if you don't want. And if you don't want to at all I understand."

Starlow could only nod. Her star glowed intensely. "What does he mean by this?" She thought. "O-O-Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dreambert nodded too and left for his lodgings. "What's going to happen?" Starlow whispered to herself.

Dreambert looked at the mirror in his room. He looked very dashing today. He had had his cape shined and his creases ironed out. He wanted to impress. "Breathe. Breathe." He said to his reflection. "Tell her. Tell her what you thought last night in your mind. Just go for it. Just DO IT!" He hover-paced around his room, hands behind his back. A knock came on the door. "Come in." He said just loudly enough for the one on the other side to hear. It was of course Starlow on the other side. Dreambert panicked. He couldn't do this. He took refuge under the many pillows on his bed by turning into one of them himself. He sweated all over. He chickened out, like he told himself not to repeatedly the previous night while lying in bed.

"Hello yello?" Starlow said. "Anyone there?" She looked around and saw no one. She left. The door closed behind her. Before she did though, Dreambert could hear her saying, "Does he love me?" Dreambert shook back alive into Pi'illo form, very angered with himself. "That is it!" He shouted, looking into his mirror once more. "I will say it next time! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY LIFE!" Dreambert regretted his actions badly that day and avoided Starlow as best as he could.

* * *

**Continued soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone is interested in this story, then please read on.**

* * *

Wandering the Somnom Woods, Starlow searched for Dreambert. "Where is he?" She thought. She asked Pi'illos that were in the surrounding area. They said that he had not yet arrived like he said he would. "It is strange." Said one Pi'illo Master. "He usually is one of the first to be at a scene like the one we face right now." Starlow thanked all the Pi'illos for their information and chose to give up her relentless search. "Maybe he'll turn up tomorrow."

While helping roll the giant tree that had fallen across a path, Starlow saw Eldream and Bedsmith, who were watching the Pi'illos and Star Sprite at work. She had one last go in her, and went to ask the two of them about where Dreambert could be. "Hey guys, have you seen your Prince lately? I was supposed to meet him for... something and he didn't show up." "No." Bedsmith replied, strangely normally. "But if you do, tell him that I will gladly NAP! ON! HIM!" "Uh... Okay. What about you Eldream? You've got to know where he is. You're like... the smartest Pi'illo!" Eldream grinned at this sort of compliment.

"I have no idea where he is, to tell you the truth. But I have noticed since I last saw him he was troubled. As if he needed to say something." "Alright. Thanks you guys." Starlow finished helping move the tree from the path (which did not take much longer and ended in success) and then started back to the castle. She took her time, feeling that Dreambert could be anywhere. She saw flashes of orange everywhere she looked and could not explain them to herself.

Suddenly having no interest to go back to Pi'illo Castle, she went to the maintenance hut in Mushrise Park to see if old Brickle knew anything. He was there, giving (or rather yelling) orders to his staff and telling them how useless they were. "IF ONE MORE OF DEM BOULDERS GETS IN DA PARK'S WAY, I'LL CUT ALL OF YOUR WAGES IN HALF!" He screamed. "DA GUESTS ARE COMPLAININ' ABOUT NOT BEIN' ABLE TA GET ANYWHERES WITHOUT WALKING INTO A ROCK! NOW GET OUT DERE AN' GET HAMMERIN'. "Yes boss!" All of the brocks said in unison.

Starlow took her time getting to him, as he seemed to be in a blood rage. "Hey-Hey Brickle." She said cautiously. "Huh? Oh hey! It's you! Da Sprite. Whatcha need?" "Have you seen Prince Dreambert anywhere?" "Dream-whatsa?" She sighed. "You know? Princey? Orange? Pillow?" Brickle looked dead in the eyes. "OH YEAH! Dat guy!" "Yeah! Know where he is?" "I don't know. Although... I might for a couple a shiny ones." Starlow was getting frustrated with him. "Come on! Can't you be generous for once?"

Brickle started walking away, whistling casually as he went. "Fine!" Starlow said, giving up. "Here! Two hundred coins! Now can you tell me anything?" Brickle gladly accepted the small fund. "Well let me think now..." Starlow glowed with anticipation. "Hmm. Nope. I gots no clue as to wheres he is." Starlow nearly stopped hovering. She had just been suckered for nothing.

"Do you know at least where I could look?" She said intently. "Nope. Wait. I actually heard rumors of someone goin' ta some fancy fight. Like a wrestlin' ring or somethin'. But like all... dreamy and stuff. Dat might be your guy." "Thanks." She said. "I hope you get robbed of those coins soon." She thought to herself.

Starlow knew immediately where to go after thinking on what Brickle had just said. The Battle Ring inside of Pi'illo Castle. It was still there... right? She headed there as quickly as she could.

* * *

It was all dark. Then a flash of dreamy and majestic colors surrounded the black void. And in those colors a figure appeared. A familiar one to him. He had summoned him on purpose. To relieve the massive amounts of stress he had gained that morning. The Bat King. "Antasma." Dreambert said.

In the Battle Ring, Antasma was only a fiction of Dreambert's mind. But he was as real as ever. Dreambert was reliving the battle with him. This time only with no Dream Stone and no Mario and Dreamy Luigi. A 1 versus 1 battle. Dreambert approached Antasma with a large silver sword tied to his waist. He unsheathed it and prepared to take him on with his full power and strength.

"I vill conquer you." Antasma said in his taunting voice. "The Stones are mine. Your people vill die in vain now. SACREEK!" Dreambert said nothing and merely lashed out at the foe before him. He stabbed and slashed, cutting Antasma up. "YOU VILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! SCREEK!" He cloned himself, throwing orbs of pure nightmares and darkness to explode on Dreambert. He evaded them all, puncturing Antasma's skin yet some more.

He could not be touched. Dreambert was invincible in this realm. He could defeat his nemesis with ease as many times as he wanted to. In fact, he had already done so three previous times on that same day. And finally, once more, Antasma bloated to the size of a blimp's balloon and exploded dark stars around the dreamy arena. Panting, Dreambert prepared to fight once more. "Again!" He shouted.

All too quickly though, the area around him shuddered. It was no earthquake. "What? No!" He said. "Who dares awaken me?" The arena faded to the black nothingness once more. "Dreambert. Dreambert!" A voice commanded. "Wake up Lazybert!" Dreambert knew who it was. He had to refuse to awaken. He could not show himself to her.

* * *

"Dreamberrrrrt!" Starlow yelled. "Get up now!" Nothing happened. "Think, Starlow! Think!" She said to herself. "Why is he sleeping still? Wait! Sleep! I need to sleep on him!" She looked at Dreambert's pillow. It wasn't moving. He was still somewhere in the dream world, battling a foe perhaps. "Bedsmith will be so jealous." Starlow chuckled.

She rested her head and star onto Dreambert and felt no difference at all. She had never done this kind of thing before. "Luigi makes this look so easy." She thought. She closed her eyes, counted Koopa shells and thought happy thoughts. That was it! She had heard Dreambert say something once about happiness allowing one to connect with the dream world more easily. "Happy. Happy." She muttered. A lot of happy things happened recently. But she needed something super happy. Enough to make her scream "Hello yello!" as loud as she could.

And then it came to her. It wasn't a real thing that had happened, but it was the happiest thought that she could think of. "Me-Me and Dreambert... Together... In love..." Her mind fell asleep instantaneously.

Starlow looked around. The whole world appeared to be swirling in colors. "So this is the dream world." She said in complete astonishment. "NO! Stay focused. Dream world or no dream world, find Dreambert. She hovered around. It was a beautiful yet empty landscape. "Where could he be? Anywhere I think."

"LOOK OUT!" She heard a voice yell. A giant figure was charging right for Starlow. A spiky one. She screamed in terror and dived out of the way. The figure stopped charging and came out of its shell. Shell? Yes! It was Bowser. He was glowing purple, his face in a grin so evil you smell his evil breath. "B-Bowser? Wait! You're not real. This is the dream world.

Bowser's mouth glowed a mix of purple and orange. A mouthful of flames came pouring into the dreamy sky. "Real enough for you?" He said. He made a grab for Starlow, who seemed like an ant to him.

"Antasma! Bowser!" A voice called. Bowser looked towards the direction it was coming from, completely forgetting about Starlow. "Come get it!" He taunted. "This world and Peach are MINE!" A figure in the background stood, looking quite noble. Starlow couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening. Bowser ran right for the figure. It still did not move. Bowser's fists were ready to swing for it.

At once, a silver beam shot out and struck Bowser in the belly. He puked out a purple creature, who flew away at once screeching, "I vill never give up! Royal pettiness cannot stop the vill of the Bat King!" Starlow began to make sense of what had just occurred. "That was Antasma right?" Suddenly, Bowser screamed. He was shrinking! He quickly became so small that a mini mushroom looked gigantic to him. The figure in the distance sent him flying with a kick, rushed right for him and crushed him with a single stomp of his white foot.

"Starlow! Are you well?" Dreambert asked her. Starlow could not flinch. She was amazed at what had happened. "D-D-D-D-Dreambert. Y-Y-Y-You... Where are... What... Was that Bowser?" "Yes. Antasma was infused within him. Mario and Dreamy Luigi fought him once. But that was a long time ago from now."

Dreambert had seemed to have forgotten about what had happened earlier. His sense of pride was high right now. "Don't worry." He said to Starlow. "Nothing bad will happen unless I make it so." "Wait. You made that happen?" "Yes. This is the dream world after all. Although now I suppose now that there is company to entertain, we should make things a little more appealing. In an instant, the scenery changed from a dream cloud to the Dreamy Pi'illo Castle. The Zeekeeper statues floated in the background as Drombas and Storches popped up far away from them.

"Better?" Dreambert said. Starlow barely managed a nod. She hovered up and looked at Dreambert. She then remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"What happened to you this morning?" She started. "You just... vanished! Right after breakfast you told me to meet you up at your room. And when I got there, you were gone! I looked around half of the island for you! I had to give Brickle my coins to even figure out where you had gone to!" She apparently had finished. She didn't seem angry. She just wanted to say it out loud to him.

"I know." Dreambert said softly. "I'm sorry. I completely panicked." A dreamy waterfall had formed in the background, splashing water around everywhere and forming giant lake of dream water. "I-I did not know what overcame me. It was most likely fear though. I-I-I promised myself to never do that again to you or anyone for that matter. Once more, Starlow's star started shining, as she forgot about her search for him. "I'm sorry too." She said. And she hugged him so tightly, her star went dark instantly. All of the nervousness had vanished like with the snap of someone's fingers.

Dreambert did not know what to make of this. A few seconds passed before he hugged her back. He had her wrapped in his arms, his face blushing with feelings. "Starlow. I think it is quite obvious by now, but I love you. And I love you with all my life." Starlow wanted to say it too, but was kissed by Dreambert instead. And that was just as good as that. They kissed intensely for a few moments. Dreambert unlocked his lips from hers.

"Are we a couple now, my girlfriend?" He asked her. "Yeah. I guess this means we are." "Let us return to the real world then. I believe it is very late now. To my room?" "Yes."

Dreambert's pillow formed snapped into existence and Starlow woke with a shock first, hoping what she had just had happen to her wasn't just a dream. Shortly after her awakening, Dreambert was a Pi'illo once more and looked at her. "Dreambert?" She said, unsure of anything. He simply hovered toward her and kissed her with passion.

Whether or not that was real or a dream, Starlow knew she had a new boyfriend. The two went to Dreambert's room (without even eating dinner). Dreambert dressed into his Pi'illo-jamas, got into his bed with starlow and wrapped his arms around her, feeling more happy than he had in so long.

"Tomorrow, we tell the others." He whispered to her. "That we will help rebuild as one." Starlow had fallen asleep faster than he had.

* * *

**Chapter five? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have other story ideas in mind but focus on this one right now. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Starlow had awoken unsure of her reality. "Was all of that real?" She thought to herself. She then realized that someone had his arms wrapped around her body. It was Dreambert. "Oh my gosh! It was real!" She thought. "I'm in love with Dreambert and he's in love with me!" Dreambert awoke shortly after Starlow had and stretched. He had a look of happiness too.

"Starlow? Are we together?" He asked her, unsure if they were a couple. "Yeah." She replied. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

The two kissed and Dreambert got dressed into his classic orange cloak. They went down to breakfast and were surprised to find just about everybody staring at them.

"My Prince! We all worried terribly about you! Are you okay? What happened? Were you hurt?" Several Pi'illos said. "I am quite well everyone. In fact, I am more than well. I am extraordinarily ecstatic." The Pi'illos looked at him curiously. "I am... I am in love." He said. "In love with Starlow!"

All the Pi'illos looked at him with surprise. After a moment's silence, one of the chefs in the kitchens shouted, "Well done my Prince! Well done! Congratulations!" All of them clapped for him, more than happy to hear that he is well and has found love. They soon all went back to their business and left Dreambert and Starlow to be alone. They ordered breakfast (which came free of charge this morning because of the special occasion) and ate quickly.

When they were finished, they headed down the white bridge to Mushrise Park for a walk. No serious issues had sprung up yet, so there was free time for the two to bond. "You don't know how long I wanted to tell you." Starlow said to Dreambert as they strolled down the muddy pathway. "I had a strange feeling inside of me that grew after the island became peaceful once more." Dreambert said. "And I quickly realized that you were the reason behind that feeling." Dreambert was blushing a little, his cheeks turning red.

They sat on a bench and talked more, observing the rare plant species and many animals that walked by. Starlow suggested they go to Wakeport for lunch. Dreambert agreed, and so they went off. But little did they know what awaited them there.

Starlow took the lead and when they arrived all seemed perfectly normal. They ate at the Stuffed Pillow (which was quite the popular restaurant) and noticed that word around the island seemed to spread rather quickly. People were figuring out that they were in love all over the place. Starlow did not mind, but Dreambert became agitated with this. "I do not wish for people to be clamoring at my window all the time." He complained. "Must everyone know?"

Soon, the afternoon came into view and calamity began. A scream from southern Wakeport erupted. "HELP! HELP!" Someone cried. Starlow and Dreambert rushed to their aid, hardly knowing what was happening. When they arrived at the scene near the old ruined pillars, someone was on the other side of them, looking terrified. A pink Pi'illo was trapped. Somebody had raised the pillars again, making the path impassable.

"What happened here?" Starlow called to the other side. "I was shopping in Wakeport when some thief took something from me and left me here! I stood on the pillars when they rose and he pushed me off! I think one of my legs are broken. I can't hover!" "Okay! Just don't panic. I'll get you out of there! Dreambert! Maybe we can low-Dreambert?" He had vanished. Had he abandoned her?

Starlow wasted no time and flew up to the top of the pillars. Perhaps she could levitate the Pi'illo up. No. He would be too heavy to lift that high. Suddenly, the pillars shook violently. Ancient dust came off of them and they began to lower. "Did I do that?" Starlow said out loud. The pillars dug into the ground and there was no longer and wall. Then Dreambert appeared out of a corner.

"Come Starlow. We must get this Pi'illo to shelter." He said. "Wait! where you?" She asked. "There was button over there." He said, pointing to a large red button covered in the brush. "I saw the Mario brothers use it once to help someone else out of here." Dreambert lifted the wounded Pi'illo by the head and Starlow put his legs under her own head. They took him to a local clinic. **You already know how Pi'illos heal, so I won't bore you with that. **

"Thank you guys so much." The pink Pi'illo said graciously. "My name is Pluto by the way." "Do you know who took your belonging?" Dreambert said, changing the subject.  
"Oh no." Pluto replied. "What did he take from you?" Starlow asked. "He took a family heirloom from me. An old and precious stone. I don't know where it came from, but my grandfather always said it was connected to Mt. Pajamaja for some reason. Now that I think on it actually, the thief did say something about mountains. Maybe he went there."

Dreambert almost never relied on the Dream Stone any more (not that he could now) for helping his people. And he wanted to assist in any way he could for them, no matter how minor the situation was.

"Starlow..." He said. "I am going to help find this Pi'illo's heirloom. Do you wish to come with me my girlfriend?" "Sure. But we don't know where to start on that mountain." "We can at least try." Dreambert strode off in the direction of Mt. Pajamaja. That was another thing that Starlow loved about him. Once he had his mind set on something, he didn't go back on it. Starlow stared at his handsome figure before unfreezing and coming along with him.

* * *

Apart from trying to impress his girlfriend, Dreambert only wanted to help one of his own kind. He and Starlow had arrived at Mt. Pajamaja's base when they heard talk of someone climbing the mountain to the summit in a hurry. They started on the trail that led to the summit. But Starlow had just remembered something.

"Wait Dreambert. Why don't we take a warp pipe. We could probably catch that thief." "Of course! Brilliant Starlow!" He kissed her on the cheek and led her to a warp pipe that would take them to the summit. They climbed upon it and in an instant, a rush of colors swirled by. A few seconds later and they had arrived on the summit. It looked just the same as before. Only this time, no Bowser and Antasma.

"Now we should just wait." Starlow said.

The wind was howling and the sky was a dark grey. Snow pounded down on them. They sought shelter in a small cave where they could still watch for the thief. Starlow shivered as the cold dragged on. "Here." Dreambert said. He hugged her and wrapped his cloak around himself and Starlow's bodies very tightly.

A half an hour passed and the thief showed no signs of coming. Their visions became very blurred due to the whirlwind of snow and ice. It was just then when Dreambert could make out faint signs of somebody hiking the dangerous mountain trail. "There is someone over there." He said, pointing to the direction of the silhouette. He and Starlow summoned the courage to brave the elements and rushed towards the thief.

The thief must not have seen them coming for him because his shadow did not move an inch in suspicion. The thief was however approaching the pool of lava that stood at the very peak. "Okay." The thief said. "Here we go. Please work." The thief took something from its hooded jacket. A bottle of a strange substance.

Dreambert instantly recognized what this substance was. "Starlow!" He whispered very closely in her ear. "That bottle is full of Dream Stone fragments. That person must be trying to use it for their own wishes." "Okay. But we need to stop them." Starlow said. They closed in on the thief. They were about to grab the thief and pull them away from the pool of lava, which he would use to get his wish, but they must have heard them too soon.

The thief screamed and dropped the bottle of Dream Stone fragments. The soft snow would have broken the jar's fall, but instead it landed on a hard rock coated in ice. The glass shattered everywhere and the bits of dream were scattered. They soon dissolved into the mountain, leaving the thief on their knees.

Dreambert went to take the thief's hood off. He was nearly frozen. And not from the cold. Starlow couldn't believe who it was.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-Bedsmith?" Dreambert barely managed to say. "W-W-W-W-What are y-you doing? How c-c-could you?" Starlow seemed to be able to speak better for once. "Bedsmith. You were the thief? Why did you do this?"

Bedsmith looked drained of all of his usual energy. "Because of YOU." He said, pointing to Starlow. "YOU took away my one chance to NAP. ON. HIM." He said pointing to Dreambert. "I was to do that. It was my fate. My destiny. And now I shall NEVER! DO! SO!" Starlow looked at him. "Bedsmith. Is this all you wanted? Just to nap on Dreambert? If you would just ask without so much... mojo, then perhaps he would let you. And you were going to use a part of the Dream Stone to fufill that wish? What were you going to do? Force him to nap with you?" Bedsmith did not want to say, but reluctantly told them. "I wanted to separate you two. Make sure you had never met. Never..."

Starlow was offset by this, but now understood. She felt bad for him now. She wanted to help him, like she had helped anyone else she had ever came across.

"I-If you want to nap on him, then you should have just asked politely." Dreambert had drifted off to the edge of the mountain. He did not want to listen this conversation. "Go to him." Starlow said. "Be good to him and he will let you. Explain to him what you've done. Maybe he will understand and give in, so you can... you know... nap on him." Bedsmith twitched at those three words, but only slightly. "Okay. I'll try to be so."

He hovered slowly to him. Starlow watched him.

"My Prince." Bedsmith said. Dreambert rapidly turned to him, looking as if he was about to run. "I know what I have done. And I am sorry for it. For... For chasing you around all those times." He put out his hand. "I want to make amends." Dreambert was surprised, but found his footing. "Okay then. I forgive you." He shook hands with him. "I know this sounds weird, now that I have said what I have said, but can I please... please... n-nap on you?" I swear to you that shall never persist in bothering you with this topic again. On my life!" Dreambert looked for assistance at Starlow, but she pretended as if she wasn't paying attention at all, minding her own business.

"Okay. You know what, yes. If this is what satisfies you, then I shall let you nap on me. But not for too long!" Dreambert turned into a pillow and plopped onto the snow. Bedsmith was overjoyed and quickly rested his head on him. A dream portal appeared above his head. Whatever dream he was having, it was going to be a very good one to him. "I don't want to know what's going on in there." Starlow thought.

Twenty minutes passed and Dreambert returned to a Pi'illo. He must have overslept because Bedsmith was already gone and Starlow was calling him "Sleepbert" again. "So he is happy?" He asked Starlow. "Yeah. I guess so. We should go tell that Pi'illo what happened." "Agreed."

They warp piped back to the base of Mt. Pajamaja and walked to Wakeport, the sun beginning to set. The Pi'illo was still at the clinic, resting. "Well what happened?" He asked. "Did you get my stone?" Dreambert and Starlow were taken aback by this. A stone? "What stone?" Dreambert said. "Your... thief stole no stone! It was a bottle of Dream Stone fragments. Where did you find a stone?" Pluto did not understand. "I swear I had a stone with me. Not that!" Dreambert thought a moment when Starlow seemed to pick up on what he was thinking.

"I'm thinking that the thief had crushed the stone into fragments." She said. "Maybe what you had was a piece of the Dream St-" "NOOOO!" Dreambert had wobbled in midair and leaned against the wall. He seemed ill just now. "Are you okay my Prince?" The injured Pluto asked. Dreambert stumbled across the room, apparently out of breath.

"Th-Th-That stone of y-yours. It could have been used to make another Dream Stone! You FOOL! Why did you never tell anyone!" Pluto was cowering under his bed sheets at the sight of the angry prince. "I-I did not know my Prince! It was an honest mistake!" "INSOLENCE!" He shouted. Dreambert was infuriated. He hovered off without any second thoughts, in the direction of Pi'illo Castle.

Starlow looked that way. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know he'd freak out like that. This wasn't your fault. I'm sure he'll calm down shortly and apologize. G-Good night." She left the Pi'illo, who was more than confused about everything that had just happened, but satisfied that the... thief had been... brought to justice.

* * *

Starlow went to Dreambert's room and knocked on his door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. He was nowhere to be seen. She decided that he would turn up in the morning. She went to her room and was shocked to find Dreambert there. He was just hovering at the window, watching the ocean.

Starlow came to his side. "The sea is filled with many birds tonight." He said, now more calmly than ever. Starlow couldn't think of what to say.

"I am sorry I lost my temper." He said. "But there is still a piece of me that wants the Dream Stone back. I... I let it control me for once. I should not have yelled at that Pi'illo." "At least one soul is happy tonight." Starlow said, trying to raise the mood a little. "Bedsmith was so pumped when he woke up. He just left, humming to himself." Starlow laughed, which made Dreambert partially smile.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He said. Starlow could not say anything back. So she (this time) approached Dreambert and kissed him very intensely. They did so for a fairly long time and their lips parted only when a seagull got close to the window and squawked loudly, making them both jump. "Your bed tonight?" Dreambert asked. "Yeah." "I shall be right back. He went to change into his Pi'illo-jamas. He came back and got into bed with Starlow once more. He kissed her goodnight and wrapped his arms around her. This time, he fell asleep first. And they both didn't even notice the blimp that was floating towards Pi'illo Island.

Starlow woke up, feeling well rested. They had left the window open all night, thus making it quite chilly in their room. She went to close it with her feet. Dreambert had already woke up as well and was watching his girlfriend in the morning sun. "Good morning Starlow." He said, yawning. "Let's go down for breakfast. It's the second time we haven't eaten dinner!" Starlow said chuckling.

They went down to the lobby and towards the cafeteria. As they walked down the hallway, a different sort of light was shining on the walls. It was always golden, but today it seemed especially gold. And an aura of sweltering cheeriness was surrounding the castle, as they had felt it take hold of them.

They entered the lobby to be surrounded by even more people than yesterday. "CONGRATULATIONS!" They all yelled. Only this time it wasn't just Pi'illos. There were Toads, Beanish folk, Hooskis, Shelltops and Brocks. And even better, Mario and Luigi themselves had showed up too, along with Princess Peach, Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, Brickle, Britta, Bedsmith and so many others. Everyone cheered! Everyone was happy!

"I'm so happy for you guys!" The Princess said. "Everyone wanted to celebrate when they found out! Especially Luigi!" Starlow looked over at Luigi, who was already eating a piece of a Pi'illo-shaped cake. She laughed to herself. Dreambert looked overwhelmed, but happy. He could not help but smile.

"We have something that nous think will make you deux très excited!" Broque Monsieur said. "Come outside of da castle." Brickle said. "Oh and here ya go Starlow." He gave her a sack full of coins. "Four hundred. Counted 'em myself." Starlow would think differently of him from then on.

Dreambert and Starlow were taken out to the front entrance of Pi'illo Castle with Mario and Luigi in the lead. "Looka to the skies." Mario said. He then took something out of his overalls. It was round and oval-shaped. An egg! The Zee Egg. He threw on the ground as hard as he could and it exploded pink, blue and gold. The Zeekeeper had been summoned. He looked very upset.

"You'd better have a good reason for wakin' me up bros." He said very irritably. Luigi was hoisted by Mario up to his ear and he whispered something in Italian gibberish to him. The Zeekeeper's eyes nearly popped out (including his third one)! "Well that explains why there's so many people here! And I just thought that you wanted to bask in the face of awesomeness!" He flew high into the sky, emitting a purple beam from his third eye right towards the summit of Mt. Pajamaja. "HERE WE GO!" He yelled, his voice echoing across the entire island.

The mountain's lava erupted into the sky, but no one panicked except Dreambert and Starlow, who still had no idea as to what was going on. Just as the magma was about to strike ground, it somehow pulled itself up to the sky and turned the color purple. It all collected into one large mass. "Please don't make another Dream Coin." Dreambert thought over and over. Slowly though, the purple mass shrunk to such a small size, it was no longer visible from the sky.

The tiny purple speck floated down, right into Dreambert's hands. It felt like pure energy. It quickly flashed a few times and then turned into a crystal clear stone, the size of a baseball. "A Dream Rock!" Broque Monsieur exclaimed. "It will give you zee wish. But only one!" Dreambert was completely stunned. "One wish..." He muttered. "What do you want Starlow?" Starlow looked at him innocently. "Me? You want me to wish with that? But it's yours isn't it?" Dreambert looked around at everyone. They all nodded.

The Zeekeeper had floated back down. "Yep! That's for you old Dreambert! You probably want to wish the Dream Stone back right? You know, for infinite wishes!" Dreambert thought, but only briefly. "No, great Zeekeeper. I will not wish for our Dream Stone to be revived." He raised the stone in the air and yelled out his commandment to the Dream Rock. But no one heard it, as the stone broke to nothing and the world flashed with white light and cracked with a thunder-like sound.

When everything came back into balance, nobody noticed a change. "Look behind you." Dreambert said. Everybody gasped and awed. Pi'illo Castle was magically being cleaned and restored. The whole interior and exterior was reborn. "That is not all." Dreambert said. "I wished for all of our homes and ruins around the island to be restored to their full glory, including our temple to you Zeekeeper. And for all of you to enjoy your time here!"

"Now you're gettin' it!" The great bird said. You wished to have something to rely on forever, but to help your people grow stronger to aid each other! People are better than silly old stones!" The whole of the island seemed to erupt in applause. It may have not been the best of wishes, but Dreambert knew that this would spur to life the true work ethic of the Pi'illos.

"Today, we celebrate!" Broque Monsieur shouted. "Tommorow, we work! For zee good of zis world!" Everyone cheered and the Zeekeeper flew high above the skies. The sun seemed to shine very brightly that day.

Starlow had taken to staring at Dreambert. Her star was glowing brightly once more. And it wasn't of nervousness this time. It was because she was so happy, she couldn't contain herself. Dreambert saw this and simply wrapped his arms around her. He loosened his grip on her and kissed her. Everyone said, "Aww..." And clapped for them.

Dreambert kissed Starlow so intensely and passionately that he was more overjoyed than he had been in his entire life. When they let go of each other, he laughed and she laughed. Starlow was happy. Dreambert was happy.

And this story hereby proves that Pi'illo Love is not a concept, but a real, actual part of life. Dreambert loved. And Starlow loved. Beautiful, isn't it?

* * *

**FIN. I have other business to attend to, and so do you. I will not always create M&L stories like these. I have other plans. But I can still make them of course. And I most likely will.**

**Au revoir.**


End file.
